1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used to stabilize a knee joint, improve the performance characteristics of a knee joint and improve the security of a knee joint in humans when used with a knee brace.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current knee braces addressing anterior cruciate ligament problems typically comprise two rigid support elements which are connected by a pair of hinges on either side of the knee. The brace is typically secured to the leg by a number of straps. Some knee braces further have spring type elements to limit the free extension of the knee near its limit of range of motion. Some other knee braces have spring type elements to assist resistance to flexion of the knee.
No current knee braces apply elastic rearward tension to area of the tibial head throughout the vast majority of the range of motion of the knee. The knee is very much more stable in the case of a stretched, partially torn or functionally absent anterior cruciate ligament if the tibial head can be tensioned in a rearward direction throughout the range of motion of the knee.